


Make It Stop

by WonMyNihilist



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, angsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Hyungwon keeps having bad dreams about Hoseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not written well enough for tears, but enjoy!

 

There he was; dressed in white inside his coffin. The length was perfect for Hoseok’s shape and it actually looked rather comfy, as if Hoseok were simply using it for a nap. Some sick joke he had played but refused to stop. As Hyungwon got closer to the coffin, more tears fell and it blurred his vision. But perhaps that was a good thing. He wouldn’t be able to see the love of his life lay lifeless in a box that he didn’t deserve to be in. Not now, at least. Hoseok was so young and had so much more to live for; had so many places to be. Hyungwon never even got the chance to confess.

As Hyungwon arrived at the coffin and laid a hand on the rim, he thought it was all too real. But it couldn’t be real. He refused it as much as Hoseok refused to wake. He couldn’t touch the poor soul and be left with the reality of his death.

Hyungwon woke.

He was in his single bed with covers on him. It was pitch black in the dead of night and he was sweating. Hyungwon kicked the covers off and unlocked his phone. It took a moment or so for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but once he could see, it was two in the morning on a Wednesday. He had work that morning, but as he recalled the dream, no, nightmare that just occurred, he was far too afraid.

That night, he decided to stay awake as he leaned against the wall and hugged his legs. In the next room, he knew Hoseok was asleep. Some part of him wanted to check though, and some part of him was too scared to see an empty bed. “It was only a dream, Hyungwon.” He said to himself as he rocked back and forth. “A sick, twisted dream, but still only a dream.”

Like this, he tried to convince himself of the false ideas in his head. It was now three in the morning and frankly, it was all eating him alive. Hyungwon ran out of his room and into the next; expecting and extremely hoping to find Hoseok there. He was. Hoseok was laying on his bed with a sweater, Hyungwon got him, on. It was pretty cold in there now that he thought about it, and Hoseok’s bed couldn’t have looked anymore warmer.

Hyungwon gulped and soon let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he walked over to the elder gentleman. He sat on the edge of the bed and admired the other for a moment before shaking them awake. “Hoseok hyung.. Can i sleep with you tonight?” He asked softly. Hoseok woke up shortly after the shake to move over for the younger; wrapping them up in the warm blanket. Hoseok was too tired to say anything and simply went back to sleep. Hyungwon did as well.

 

。。。

 

“Hey, so why did you come to my bed last night?” Hoseok asked over breakfast. It was more like a brunch now that he saw the clock though.

Hyungwon was putting the carton of milk back in the fridge when the question was asked and he froze in spot. What was he supposed to tell them? ‘Oh, i dreamt that you were dead laying in your coffin and couldn’t sleep because i was paranoid you were actually dead.’? He couldn’t. “My room was actually pretty hot and i remembered that yours was cold, so i came over.” He tried to sound as casual and nonchalant as ever as he closed the fridge door and sat back down in front of the other.

“Really? Should i check on your air conditioner? It might need some cleaning.” Hoseok offered. ‘Guess he bought it’ Hyungwon thought as he smiled softly and nodded in response. He proceeded to eat his cereal; leaving no room for Hoseok to even begin to ask him another question.

 

。。。

 

A couple days later, Hyungwon was handed a similar nightmare to the one before, except in someone else’s perspective. They were still at the church where the funeral was taken place, but he was a little further away. The good thing was he couldn’t see Hoseok’s lifeless body from where he was, but upon further inspection, he noticed that his own, real, body was walking towards the coffin. Tears fell, which was nothing new, but then Hyungwon’s body held Hoseok’s hand. They weren’t exactly allowed to touch the corpse’s body, but it seemed that nobody dared to say otherwise.

Hyungwon woke with tears in his eyes.

Actually, there were already tears on the pillow. He had been crying for longer than he thought, but the whole scene scared him half to death itself. “What is happening?”

This time, he didn’t hesitate and ran to Hoseok’s room. Hyungwon crawled into his bed without permission. He didn’t have the strength in him to with all these emotions running through him. Thankfully, Hoseok didn’t seem to mind and simply hugged the younger with the ounce of wake he had in him.

 

。。。

 

“Alright, Hyungwon. It’s been two times now.” Hoseok started. He turned the television off just so it wouldn’t distract them as they had the conversation. Hyungwon was still far too shocked to even process his own thoughts. How was he supposed to explain something he, himself, couldn’t understand? “Hyungwon, i checked your air conditioner. It’s totally fine. So what’s up?”

The younger was stunned even more. He can’t use that excuse anymore now that Hoseok caught on that he was lying. Perhaps he should just tell the truth, no matter how insane he might sound. But at the same time, he didn’t want to come to terms with these nightmares of his. He refused to believe that he was even thinking about it.

While Hyungwon was having this internal struggle, Hoseok’s mind was racing. He was confused, but also very concerned for the younger. They never lied to each other before, so why start now? Every reason he could possibly think of was laid out in his head. He was prepared to reason with Hyungwon, or console, if that was where this was heading.

“I had a nightmare.”

Hoseok hung his head at the response as he was somehow not expecting that. But he nodded in acceptance and moved over to gather the other in a reassuring hug. “It was only a dream then. A very bad dream. It’ll go away soon, okay? I’m right next door, so if you need to talk it out, don’t hesitate to wake me.” It made sense to Hoseok that it was a nightmare. Even though they were both growth-ass men with their own lives and jobs, even their dreams could scare them.

“I-I’m scared.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I’m right here whenever you need me, Hyungwon.”

 

。。。

 

Hyungwon woke up as sun shined through the windows, and birds singing far too loud. He’s always hated that sound in the morning, and especially now. Birds reminded him of Hoseok, how bright and social they can be. The singing reminded him of Hoseok, how he would sing him to sleep sometimes. The sun reminded him of Hoseok, the only star he ever needed in his life.

“Day 302, Shin Hoseok’s passing.”


End file.
